User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: 'Archives' and 'Free Discussion' Angelica There is no need for that "''Angelica may or may not be the daughter..." anymore. Thanks to this, we know for sure who's her father, don't we? --Black Caesar 07:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Let me ask you question : Would it be useful to create page "Skimrish on the Pelegostos Island". In my opinion it would be useful because many pirates of Jack are dead and if the page "skimrish in london" I think there should be this one. Now, I would like your opinion. Potcfan 12:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig image request Done. Sorry it took so long, been a busy week. Cheers- :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You want me to, eventually; add all the islands, upgrade tiers, etc... Correct? --Jzfredskins Ok, I will add the info as I progress through the game, fair winds. Angelica's History Hi, sorry if this is a stupid question but I figured one of you pirate lords here must know the answer. I just discovered on one of the wiki pages this new info on Angelica and how she was actually left at the convent by Blackbeard as a baby, and I was just wondering whether this info came from the new DVD that was just released cause I can't find it in any of the bonus features? If you can tell me where exactly I could find it I'd be really grateful. Thanks a lot. The Woman From Seville 06:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Request I've Finished the logo request you made on that blog on my wiki. I hope you like it: --''Dent--Talk'' 18:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy to help! You don't need to credit me, although I'm touched that you want to. :) --''Dent--Talk'' 19:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) CaptainEdwardTeague I hope you like it Thanks Hi, thanks for your help with my question; I really wanted to see the original source of that Angelica info myself. I only have a few of the Young Jack Sparrow books but I'd certainly be happy to help wherever I can. Oh and btw, just out of curiosity, are you the same CJSFan from KeeptotheCode and MiceChat? I don't mean to pry or anything but I'm a lurker in a lot of the POTC web communities and I think I may have seen you in a few places. Anyway thanks again for everything. The Woman From Seville 04:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for going back and changing my recent edits to where you can click it and it takes you to the page. Lamp774 22:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Lamp774 Sorry Mate Hey, sorry I haven't been on in a while and that I wasn't able to take part in that vote (which I find ironic as I wrote that article in the first place lol), it has just been one hell of a time for me with school and lacrosse and everything. I just wanted to let you know that I will probably be editing more when the winter/spring comes back around, and I will be active around the same season that I was last year (especially around April and May). I will begin my regular edits once more around Christmas time/ Mrcharlton 10:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) OST Original Screenplay quotes Hi CJSFan. I wanted to ask you where do you find the quotes for Gillette's (Could be pelicans), Barbossa's (King George the Second, etc etc) and Groves' (This land and all it's attendant mystical properties).The quotes state original screenplay. Where can I view these small but interesting scenes as they do not make it to the final product? ARC Trooper Tal 12:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I don't see the quotes anywhere on the site but thanks for your help. :) Though I find this Jack costume web interesting and will be spending time reading it XD. Groves' quote (as mentioned above) can be seen in the 'Search for the Fountain' special vid as I've just found out. Still, I'm really sad these quotes and deleted scenes didn't make the cut for the final finished film. Anyway, hope u have a good day :) ARC Trooper Tal 16:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) File:Kill 'em all.jpg Why do you want to delete my image?--Black Caesar 14:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :The image which you replaced with my image isn't identical to my image. Why don't you revert the old image to the original version so we can keep both images?--Black Caesar 14:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::All's well that ends well!--Black Caesar 15:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) supp, Captain JS Fan im not here to start another fight.. just wanted to say something about the other day "sticks and stones love, you pissed ME off, i pissed YOU off, we're SQUARE" i do believe you know that phrase, or at least where its from i think your profile picture suits you.. Jack posing as a judge kinna depicts your being authoritative by the way, the Chamed Billie Jenkins photo was an accidental upload.. supp, Captain JS Fan im not here to start another fight.. just wanted to say something about the other day "sticks and stones love, you pissed ME off, i pissed YOU off, we're SQUARE" i do believe you know that phrase, or at least where its from i think your profile picture suits you.. Jack posing as a judge kinna depicts your being authoritative by the way, the Chamed Billie Jenkins photo was an accidental upload.. ---- deleted scenes Then why do you have images from the deleted scenes from AWE in other galleries?--Black Caesar 12:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Black Pearl image Why was that Black Pearl picture deleted? It was posted in the modifactions section of the 2003 game page. You had a previous Pearl model on there, but it has long since been updated. As far as I know it was appropriate to post this here. I'm not purposely breaking the rules. I guess I just don't fully understand them. Hey Bud Can you please share a clear photo of Jack using his sword? CaptainEdwardTeague Anout I'm Random I'm sorry about that, I know you will unhappy. So how to delete that page.?Margaret3100 21:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm new here, and have been editing various articles, fixing spelling mistakes, adding pictures and whatnot. I've been cleaning up the Lego Pirates of the Caribbean page and realised that I could not change the title as I'm not an administrator on this wiki, I'm used to using the admin tools somewhere else. :P The word 'LEGO' in the title should be capitalised, could you do it for me? If so thank you. I await your reply. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 20:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! I look forward to becoming part of the community :D -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 20:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Dang it man why do you have to delete everything that I make? I made the Lian and Park page so that people could edit if they wanted to unlike the Asian Twins page! Could you PLEASE stop deleting my stuff?! RockstarPirate 00:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC)RockstarPirateRockstarPirate 00:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question I'm not sure how to send messages here, but here goes: You asked if I was associated with Gerard Reyes. As it happens, I am Gerard Reyes. I occasionally Google myself and came across this site a couple of months ago. I've been a pirate reenactor for close to 30 years now and have always been interested in all things pirate. I also deleted a name, LeJon O. Stewart, from the cast of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. I apologize for doing so without asking, but the fact is, this person was never in the first movie. Not as one of Jack Sparrow's crew, anyway. There were originally ten of us cast, plus one stuntman, to serve as Jack's Crew. The stuntman's sole purpose was to die in battle - which he does during the ship to ship fight between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl - and he was added to Jack's crew to lend verisimilitude. (The downside of this was that, since he was serving as an extra most of the time, he didn't have screen credit as a stuntman, but since he was a stuntman, he didn't get screen acting credit either. For the record, his name is Arnold Chon but everyone called him AC.) Jack's Crew lost one of our members shortly after we were cast as they needed one more character for the famous jail scene with the dog and the keys. A guy named Ben was placed in the jail cell and had a really featured role. The downside (again) was that because he was so featured, he couldn't come with us to the Caribbean for location shooting. In your photo entitled, "Seedy Prisoners", Ben is the farthest to the left. It looks like he has only one tooth. That left only the nine of us. During the scene aboard the Black Pearl where Elizabeth frees us from the brig, a single line of dialogue was given to Marty which was enough to bump him up to Day Player status. That left eight of the original ten members (plus stuntman) for Jack's Crew. LeJon Stewart was not one of us. Anything else you'd like to know? Just ask. PotC is one of my favorite subjects! Tearlach 07:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) re:Pistol-related images Well, if they're not causing any harm, we should keep them. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nassau Hello, CJSFan! Could you find us some screenshots of Nassau from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Question question question! who was the person's name (the spanish guy person) with long hair guy? ~sharpe Affiliate Request Hey, long time no see. I and a few others have started a fanon wiki for Pirates of the Caribbean, (link). We were wondering, if we could be affiliated with the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki. On contrary to this, your wiki would post a link to ours somewhere, and we would do the same. I understand the Fanon wiki is much smaller, but at the speed we are going, I'm sure we'll get bigger, as we have lots of great and excellent ideas! Cheers! Benjamin Macmorgan Greetings to you as well, and yes I am finished with the account Lieutenant Prime. Glad to be back, and thanks for the help! Lieutenant Groves 00:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to ask you: Since my return I've noticed some users have an infobox on their page. I attempted to insert one on my user page, and the space for the info states, "this template does not exist". How can I properly create one? Thanks, Lieutenant Groves 07:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the assistance with inserting an infobox. I put it on my page with no problem. Lieutenant Groves 17:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, again. I have news on the long-absent Elite Predator 227. He is a friend of mine, and however akward in the situation, he told me he's no longer going to be contributing on this wiki after some final edits he made today. So I'm guessing he means you can delete his account for our wiki. Lieutenant Groves 18:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) re:Three-way war The Date wasn't visible in our articles in the previous version of the template. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) First draft of new main title image I'm not super happy about it, but I can move stuff around and resize it. : --Fandyllic 21:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay I made some minor adjustments and I like this one better. I just uploaded over the old one. Anything further? --Fandyllic 02:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Please Respond CaptainTeague 23:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC)CaptainEdwardTeague Oi, I want to talk to you, please check your inbox on YouTube because I don't feel comfortable chatting with you on the subject here. Spanish grammar Ahoy admin CJSFan!!! I was wondering...I had some trouble editing Angelica's page...you know...the conversation template were she shouts "Ven aqui o te arranco la cabeza!" You see, I'm half american and half Spanish...the proper grammar should be "Venir aqui o te arranco la cabeza"... I was unable to edit it because I didn't know how to edit the redirect link to a specific section in an article (referring to Codex:V)...Still you are the admin...but I just wanted to let you know if you think this is for the better...gracias... :) Kakoolookiyam 04:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I know it sounds awkward...I understand espanol...just like I told you before I'm half spanish...but...from what I heard on Angelica's line in the movie..she swiftly calls "Sparrow!" and after that she also swiftly shouts "venir.." but since it was very fast...the "ir" was not clearly heard...I was even confused myself when I first heard that line..but I kept on listening to it over and over and realized that it was venir...although I felt it was an incorrect grammar...I thought that it was what she heard...and well...it should be placed here on here page..still, thanks for giving me time so that you can reply to my stupid suggestion...thanks.. :) P.S: I'm sorry if I'm annoying you...because I fell like I'm doing such a thing... Kakoolookiyam 11:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :thanks for understanding CJSFan... :) I guess having spanish blood doesn't mean that I'm good in the spanish language.... Kakoolookiyam 03:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Angelica's Photo CJSFan, I was wondering do we (Wikia contributors) get to edit character information freely or do we still have to ask permission, if so, will you allow me to change the photo if Angelica in her Character infobox? I changed it the other day but it changed back to its original photo...I wanted to change it because I think the photo I found is a better primary photo for her...that is if you will allow me...thanks in advance..Kakoolookiyam 08:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot captain CJSFan!!! You helped me alot in this wiki!!! No wonder why your an admin!!! Thanks again.. Kakoolookiyam 09:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks CJSFan, I already did as you suggested..if you have the time...please visit angelica's talk page and check out my topic... Kakoolookiyam 09:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The Tale of Billy Turner Hiya, can you please check and make sure I formatted the plot for ''The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories ''correctly? It's just that the book is broken down into a bunch of stories and I wasn't sure how I should separate the titles and everything. Thankie. The Woman From Seville 06:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, thanks for fixing the TBT page for me, I could tell something just didn't look quite right :/ As for your quote request, I would absolutely do it, but the thing is, I only read the book once a really long time ago when a friend lent it to me. I put in as much as I could remember plot-wise but in terms of direct quotes, the only one I can remember exactly was Arabella screeching "JEAN, Ye better hope Constance isn't the only one with nine lives!" from "The Cat's Meow". Should I put that one in at least? The Woman From Seville 07:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey CJS long time no hear its a new year so maybe a chance for ugly things to be put aside ???? BYE - Renesmee -----